


The Blind date

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Vic sets Aaron up on a blind date. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The Blind date

Aaron would never understand what had gotten into him. He had accepted that his friend Vic put him up on a blind date. With a man she’d met when she’d been out on one of her food truck runs. A complete stranger she’d started talking to during one of her events. Aaron was deeply suspicious of anyone who wanted to go on a blind date, especially with someone who wasn’t even a friend of a friend, but as in this case, a friend of a complete stranger. 

He sighed. There were no getting out of it. He’d promised Vic. He hoped that the other man wouldn’t show. He didn’t even remember the blokes name. something with an R, Rick or Roy or something like that. He entered the restaurant they were supposed to meet in. He was early. He sat down by the bar and ordered a pint. As he looked around he spotted a blond man, looking like he was waiting for someone. God, Aaron hoped it was him. In that case he’d have something nice to watch however the date turned out. He turned back to the bar, and his pint. It was 15 minutes before his date would arrive, if it was someone else than Mr Good Looking in the corner and with his luck. It was. 

As the time closed to seven, the time for the date, he started to look around. He tried to be inconspicuous. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mr Good Looking. “Hi, I’m Robert, are you expecting anyone?” Mr Good Looking, now with a name asked him. “Not anymore” he answered, “let’s go in then” he continued. Not Rick, not Roy. Robert. He liked the name. Robert lead the way to the restaurant. The head waiter showed them to a cosy table for two in a corner. He smiled at them and asked what they’d like to drink. Robert ordered a pint for Aaron and himself. Aaron nodded approvingly.

The menu didn’t come with many surprises. Or well, counting the fact that Vic had chosen the restaurant, it was an almost wickedly normal menu. He smirked inside. He decided on a steak as he put his menu down and looked over at Robert. He waited for the man to decide and put his menu away, so he could ask about him. He didn’t get the chance to start. As soon as Robert put the menu down, he started questioning Aaron about anything and everything. Friends, interests, and work. When he realised Aaron worked as a mechanic, he started on cars. They discovered they had a deep common interest for cars. 

When Robert was into vintage sports cars, Aaron loved muscle cars. But all cars held a great interest. When the waiter arrived to take their order, they were so involved in their conversation, they almost missed it. Both of them ordered steak medium rare. As the waiter came with their drinks, Aaron’s phone started buzzing. He saw that it was Vic and ignored it. He was here, enjoying time with the blind date she’d set up for him. What more did she want.

They continued to talk, and when the food came, they were both well into the conversation. Enjoying the blind date. Aaron sent a thankful thought to Vic and her ability to persuade him into doing things he didn’t want to do. He looked across the table and wondered how come a man like Robert needed for someone to set him up on a blind date. He didn’t dwell on it though. When they’d eaten, they paid, well Robert paid, and they moved back into the bar. 

Robert found them a corner boot, as Aaron bought their drinks. Aaron decided to chance it, and sat down beside Robert, instead of in front of him. Robert seemed not to mind. He made room for Aaron and sat back, relaxing. He started to tell Aaron about his car. A vintage Porsche he was driving presently. He was so into it and seemed to love his car. Aaron was impressed by both the knowledge and the way he seemed attached to it. It didn’t take long for Robert to ask if Aaron wanted to see it, since it was parked outside.

They left their empty glasses on the table and walked out to the car. Robert opened the hood, and they both got their heads under it. Chatting away and discussing different parts. When Robert asked if he wanted to go for a spin, he couldn’t say no. He sat down in the passenger’s seat and looked expectantly for Robert to start driving. He wasn’t disappointed. They drove for half an hour. Closing in on the village. Robert stopped the car at a layby and they sat back relaxing and just talking. Since it was still quite warm outside, Robert asked if he wanted to move. He had a pick nick blanket in the trunk.

They settled on the ground and on the blanket. Robert found a bottle of wine in the trunk beside the blanket, so they took turns drinking from it. Time passed quickly. Aaron felt nice, talking about familiar and comfortable things. He saw Robert’s hand reach out and touch his arm. He felt himself being pulled into a kiss. It was warm. It was hot, it was everything he liked a kiss to be. Tongues soon got involved and he felt himself pinned down on his back, with the blonde man on top of him. But well, there were nowhere he’d rather be in that moment.

As he sucked on Robert’s tongue and felt him moan into his mouth, he wondered where this would go. He could definitely feel that they were both as into this as each other. The hard evidence was grinding against his leg. It didn’t matter that they were outside in full view from the road. It was dark. His hand found it’s way in between them and found some skin. A grunt told him to continue. He found the hem of the pants and went looking for the button to open them. 

He let his hand slide down into Robert’s briefs and realised that his own jeans were down by his knees, he’d been so concentrated on what he was doing, he didn’t notice what was done to him. Suddenly the lights of a car coming down the road disturbed them. They rolled in behind the Porsche, both of them giggling. Until Aaron realised he was on top, and that he had Robert’s very nice lips right in front of his own. “We better move” Robert said, with regret. Aaron shrugged, and pulled up his pants. He saw his phone on the ground, it must have fallen out of his pocket.

When they sat in the car, he saw that he had a bunch of messages from Vic. She was probably wondering about the date. He’d ease her mind later. “Where to?” He asked Robert. “We can go to a BnB, I know, really close” Aaron laughed, as he imagined himself walking into the BnB of the village. The look on Eric and Val’s faces. He knew that there were a little to slim chance that they’d go there so he just agreed.

He closed his eyes next to Robert in the car. Tried to calm down, so that he wouldn’t pounce the man as soon as the car stopped. As it did he looked up. And to no surprise he was home. Next to the BnB of the village. He looked at Robert trying to figure out what to say. And wondering why he’d chosen this place. Vic must have told him she was from here, so it would be a safe bet he was to. He told Robert to go check in, and that he’d sneak in from the back. As soon as the other man was out of sight he went in the back way. He stood upstairs waiting for him when he came with the key. 

They entered the room, and Aaron found himself up against the closed door sooner than he could blink. It didn’t take long to forget about worrying where he was. And that both Eric and Val where close, that they may realise that it was him who was in here with Robert. His clothes started to fall to the floor. Joining Robert’s. It didn’t take long before they were both undressed and exploring each other’s bodies. Aaron felt himself being pushed towards the bed. 

About forty-five minutes later they crawled out of bed and snuck out to the shower. As they snuck back, Aaron heard his phone buzz again. He took and checked it. It was Vic again. The messages looked urgent. He looked up at Robert who seemed to be busy with something of his own, and checked his messages they were all from Vic.  
7.10: “Where are you?”  
7.20: “What’s going on?”  
7:20: “Why did you stand Rick up?”  
7:45: “You promised”  
7:45: “Aaron!!!”  
8:00: “Where are you, what’s going on”  
9:00: “Aaron, you’re starting to worry me”  
9:15: “Call me!”  
9:16: “If you’re dead, I’m going to kill you”  
9:20: “Aaron?”

He looked up at Robert. In shock. “Erhm, Robert? You were not my blind date, were you?” He was sure, but he had to ask. Robert looked at him with surprise and shook his head. “Why, no? Blind date?” he asked. “Well my friend Vic set me up on a blind date” he said. “I thought it was you” he continued. Robert shrugged. “My date stood me up, I thought you were in the same position” he said. 

Aaron looked at him. “Doesn’t matter” he said with a smirk, “best blind date I ever had” He turned and pounced the other man.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a very short bonus chapter

He’d snuck into the pub in the early morning, leaving Robert at the BnB. He managed to be quiet enough not to wake up neither his mother nor Diane. He’d hardly slept and was very exhausted in a pleasant way. He knew he was in trouble with Vic, but he tried to put that off. Thinking of other stuff. He got an hour sleep before he had to get to work. He dreaded it. He knew Vic would ambush him. 

He got to work after he had a brew. He was supposed to work alone today, so when he heard two sets of footsteps in the gravel, he felt a bit curious. But since he was trying to concentrate on a particular problem he didn’t look up from the bonnet. And soon enough he was happy he didn’t since Vic’s voice drowned out the radio.

“So, let me hear it, what is your excuse” she said in a shrill voice. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to tell her the truth, that he’d met a complete stranger and well. And he knew she would see through him the moment he told a lie. He breathes in through his nose and tries to muster all his strength to get through this. As he opens his eyes he notices a pair of men’s shoes beside Vic’s feet. He recognises those shoes.

He lets his eyes follow the line from the shoes, up the trousers. He lingers where the trousers meet a blazer. A very familiar blazer, and finally looks up into Robert’s face, and meets his eyes. Vic intervenes, “This is Robert, my brother” she says dismissively, since she’s on a mission to find out why he’d stood the poor Rick up yesterday. Aaron’s eyes are glued to Robert’s. He can hear Vic talking, throwing questions his way. But he can’t manage to put two of her words together enough to understand what she’s talking about. 

Robert smirks at him. Aaron moves towards him, making his way past Vic, still talking, and walks up to Robert. “He had better things to do” Robert says. Vic stands there with an open mouth, as Robert grabs Aaron by the hand and they leave the garage and head for the BnB again.


	3. Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe I'll update this from time to time with short, very short bonus chapters...

The second time he snuck out from the BnB he wasn’t so lucky. He ran straight into Val, sneaking a quiet smoke. She looked at him with an unimpressed glance and hummed. “So, you and Robert?” she said, more rhetorical than a real question. “Didn’t know he liked blokes” she stated and took another smoke. Aaron looked at her and expected the inquisition. She winked at him and walked away. 

He rushed back to the garage, and thanked Vic silently for locking up after him when they’d just rushed off. He felt a tingle in his spine, and started to worry about the upcoming inquisition, with first Vic, and then his mum, who must have noticed his absence. She knew about the blind date. Hopefully he could pretend he met this Rick guy. He couldn’t get his head around ‘Robert Sugden’. He just wanted to bury himself in his job, and not think for a while.

It took an hour before he heard the distinct sound of someone walking down the gravel towards the garage. He closed his eyes and prayed that it was a customer. He opened them and looked out from under the hood. No such luck. It was his mum. Counting to ten under his breath he prepared himself for the ordeal. He was a lousy liar, and she would catch him at it immediately, which was why he always just ignored her when she asked questions. 

He huffed, shrugged and snickered through her interrogation. She got more and more upset with him. In the end she handed over a bag with a bacon sarnie and left with a snide comment. He exhaled, looked at his sandwich and went to put a kettle on. He was happy with everything that could delay the aggravation he knew was coming when his mum found out just WHO he’d been cavorting with. He was sure he couldn’t stay away, from him, so the longer it took for his mum to find out, the better. He made his brew and ate the sarnie. 

The working day was coming to an end. He was happy that he’d been alone in the garage. But the closer it came to closing time, the more uncomfortable he got. He did not want to go home to meet his mum, or Vic. There would be no escape with both of them on his case. He dreaded the thought. He changed out of his overalls and locked the doors, as he turned he saw a familiar car parked out front. He smirked and walked up to it, opened the passenger door, and sat down beside Robert who started the engine and they drove off, leaving the village behind them.


End file.
